1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to graphical user interfaces for data processing systems, and in particular to techniques for improving the display of information relating to data processing operations in a graphical user interface of a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the data processing industry has made a substantial move away from keyboard-driven user interfaces toward graphical user interfaces. A variety of menus and operator buttons are provided in most graphical user interface systems. Simultaneously, the industry has moved toward the use of multiple workspaces, or "windows", in order to facilitate multi-tasking activities, and to otherwise allow the coordinated utilization of data processing resources, such as software objects, hardware devices, and application programs. The principal advantages obtained by utilizing both graphical user interfaces and multiple workspace environments are an enhanced operating efficiency, as well as an advantageous utilization of operator intuition insofar as the data processing objects and resources can be handled like real world objects, which facilitates learning and retention of new application programs. Despite these significant advantages, the utilization of graphical user interfaces and/or multiple workspace operating environments tends to overload the inexperienced operator with more information than he or she can handle efficiently and without error. Inexperienced operators frequently have difficulty in developing a functional understanding of the hierarchical relationships which are inherent in the utilization of data processing resources.
In order to maintain their apparently dominant and increasing role in data processing systems, graphical user interfaces will need continuing "streamlining" in order to allow inexperienced users to come to a quick, and preferably intuitive, understanding of the use of data processing resources, and in particular data processing operations which involve particular data processing resources such as software objects and hardware devices. Such improvements should continue the trend in reducing unnecessary or useless user requests which strain data processing resources, such as data processing end devices, in networked and group-work environments. For example, much needs to be done to minimize the opportunity for unnecessary or erroneous uses of end devices, such as printing devices. An inexperienced operator, or an experienced operator performing difficult tasks, may inadvertently print lengthy documents more often than necessary due to temporary memory lapses or confusion. Conventional graphical user interfaces are not effective in providing the operator with information relating to either on-going print operations or previously-completed print operations. Even if information is provided to the operator, conventional graphical user interfaces are deficient in that messages provided to the operator may be provided during brief periods of inattention to the data processing display screen. Operations other than printing are likewise hindered by inefficiencies in providing information to the operator.